


The first night

by Kia619



Series: Angstgent 24 after dark [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Lesbian Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia619/pseuds/Kia619
Summary: Agent 3 and Agent 8 have confessed that they have feelings for each other, and now they find themselves getting a little more intimate than they first expected. (This is a direct continuation of Chapter 4 of "The Agents and the World" in my Angstgent 24 series, and is considered to be canon)
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Series: Angstgent 24 after dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The first night

“How was that?” Eight smirks, clearly satisfied with having taken control of the situation.

Three, through her panting and racing hearts, was only able to squeak out one word, fortunately for both of them, it’s the only word Eight needs to hear.

“More.” Three huffs, her shirt already partially unbuttoned from the assault of passion Eight had been giving to her. Eight obliges quickly, leaning down and kissing Three’s neck once more, her teeth gently biting down and marking the Inkling as hers. Eight’s hands then move to Three’s shirt and finishes unbuttoning it, pushing it off her arms and leaving her in just her bra on top.

Eight liked what she saw. She could tell Three’s body had seen its fair share of battle, the faded scars that littered it were evidence of that. But those only added to the beauty of the canvas that was her skin, a canvas she was very eager to get more familiar with. Eight leans back in and goes right back to kissing, but this time she’s kissing all along Three’s arms, then back to her chest, and then down to her stomach. Eight finds herself with her head at Three’s waist, and decides to teasingly kiss the waistband of her pants before coming up and pressing another passionate kiss on her lips.    
  
During this kiss, Eight’s hands trail down the exposed parts of Three’s body, again they find their way down to her waist. This time, instead of teasing, Eight opts to slip a couple fingers inside the fabric, and then uses her thumb to swiftly unfastion the button, pulling the front zipper down as well to make Three’s pants loose. With one quick motion, those pants are on the floor, and now Three is in only her underwear as Eight continues making out with her and caressing her body.

Eventually the kiss does have to break, and when it does Three is blushing as hard as ever with her entire face painted orange, and if you looked you’d see a distinct wet spot forming in her panties. Eight smiles lovingly at Three, and Three is quick to respond with a loving smile of her own. Three knows she can’t take control, but she can hint at something she wants perhaps. So Three puts her hands on Eight’s waist, and then slips her thumbs up under Eight’s shirt, looking up at her with hope in her eyes. Eight giggles, giving Three a quick peck on the lips, and then she finally gives her  _ girlfriend _ what she wants. Eight’s shirt joins Three’s shirt and pants on the floor, quickly followed by Eight’s bra as well, letting Three see everything Eight has on the upper half of her body, but Eight isn’t  _ quite _ done with teasing yet.

“Look all you want love, but don’t touch, not yet.” Eight smirks slyly and makes her breasts bounce a little to entice Three. Three, of course, stares at them in awe and magically her blush gets harder, she wants so badly to grab hold of them and squish them. Three knows better though, she knows Eight has something planned and is eagerly awaiting what it is.

“Now… why don’t we see what YOU have under there…” Eight leans in again and kisses Three’s neck, then sucks on it, and then bites it again. During this, Eight’s hands have trailed to behind Three’s back, and quickly works to unclasp her bra and let it join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Eight smirks again when she pulls back, Three’s breasts are a little smaller than her own, but only by a little. The nipples though, they seem quite perky in comparison to Eight’s. Eight decides this is exploitable, and then she leans down and firmly sucks on one of the nipples, pressing her teeth gently to it as she does so.

“A-AHN! OH FUCK!” Three squeaks loudly as Eight sucks on her nipple, she’s played with her own breasts before but one does not simply replicate the sensation of having a nipple sucked and nibbled on all at once. Three seemed to be enjoying it though, she wasn’t stopping Eight and she was biting her lip fairly hard. After a moment, Eight’s head pops off the nipple, and then latches right back on to the other one and gives it the exact same treatment, prompting another moaned squeak from Three.

“E-Eight… g-gods… that f-feels so good!” Three moans louder, she hasn’t even started getting any stimulation between her legs, and yet she’s feeling more amazing in this moment than she thinks she ever has in her life! Eight then makes things far better, or worse depending on your point of view, and starts teasing Three’s entrance through the fabric of her panties, the final layer keeping Three from being completely exposed. Three moans and whimpers a little, the wet spot in the fabric growing more from all the attention her body is getting.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself too, I’m glad I’m doing something right!” Eight giggles and then leans up to kiss Three’s neck again, her fingers continuing to tease through the panties in her way as she continues kissing and sucking on the Inkling’s neck. Eight seems to really enjoy assaulting Three’s neck with kisses, sucks, and bites. Three might have to call out of work tomorrow because of hickies if it wasn’t for the fact that her agent jacket covered her entire neck. Three suddenly has a realization and thinks maybe she should voice it, okay she’s definitely voicing it.   
  
“E-Eight… Wait… L-Lets uhm… t-take this to the bed…” Three barely manages to get the words out, and Eight has to pause when she hears them to process them. Eight, once she is sure she heard what she heard, leans up and firmly kisses Three on the lips again, lifting her up off the couch as she stands. Eight holds her up by the ass as Three’s legs wrap around Eight’s waist and her arms go around Eight’s shoulders, the kiss only breaking so Eight can properly find her way to the bedroom where she quickly pins Three down onto the bed, smiling and blushing at her Inkling lover.

“So, shall we continue where we left off?” Eight smirks and kisses Three’s neck again softly, her fingers dancing along her lover's skin causing a shiver to run through the Inkling’s body. Three blushes and bites her lip as she looks up into Eight’s eyes, nodding softly, she wants it so bad and she hopes Eight will give it to her. Eight knows not to keep Three waiting, so of course, she gives her what she wants. She pulls Three’s panties off, then using the moisture from her arousal, slips two fingers inside of her. “Oh wow, you’re nice and tight.”   
  
Three moans loud, her hips bucking into Eight’s hand lightly as the fingers slide inside of her. Her own hands grip the sheets of the bed, it’s been far too long since she’s gotten pleasure like this. Her breaths are heavy and fast, just a step away from full on panting, but surely that will come soon enough. Eight was right, Three’s hole was nice and tight, the two fingers were enough to make her feel full. Eight, not wanting to just leave it at having the fingers inside, starts to gently thrust her fingers back and forth, leaning down and sucking and biting one of Three’s nipples again as she does.   
  
“F-FUCK! Oh that’s so g-good~!” Pleasured moans and light squeals escape the Inkling agent, her body becoming hot and trembling with pleasure and desire. Eight seemed to know just how to please her, and Three was loving every second of it. Eight then, without warning, swapped to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first and making the room echo with more sounds of pleasure from the squidgirl.

Eight purrs, happy with how much pleasure she’s giving her lover, sneaking a third finger into her entrance to heighten the pleasure while also going just a little bit harder with her fingers as well, letting out a soft moan of her own as she continues to suck and nibble Three’s breast and nipple.    
  
“AHN!” Three yelps from the sudden increase in pleasure, bucking her hips harder into Eight’s fingers. She could tell she wasn’t going to last much longer, not like this, the pleasure was far too good, Eight was doing far too good a job turning her into a moaning mess. “E-Eight… I’m g-getting close…!”    
  
Eight pops off the nipple for a second, leaning up and kissing Three passionately on the lips, starting to go fast and hard with her fingers to bring her over the edge. She wants to make her lover feel amazing.    
  
“Go ahead love, let it out~”

With that, Three screams loud from the sheer pleasure, bucking her hips hard into Eight’s fingers as she cums, coating the Octoling’s fingers and her own inner thighs with ink. Her orgasm lasts a few moments, before finally dying down and she relaxes, her body loosening up.    
  
Eight giggles, sliding her fingers out and licking them clean.   
  
“Mmm, you taste lovely my dear… I hope you weren’t planning on leaving me hanging though… you got to cum, it’s only fair I do too~” Eight smirks, laying down beside Three and stripping off any clothes that remain, exposing everything to her lover. “Perhaps you could get a taste of me as well~”   
  
The hint is not lost on Three, and after she takes a second to get her breathing in check, she nods, leaning over and kissing Eight on the lips before slowly trailing kisses down her lover’s body, sliding down the bed as kisses are planted on Eight’s neck, chest, stomach, waist… and finally, she presses a kiss to each thigh as Eight spreads her legs, revealing her own moist entrance, waiting for attention. Three wastes no time, pressing a gentle kiss to it, then gently sliding her tongue inside, moaning softly at the flavor.

Eight moans as well, her hand coming to rest on top of Three’s head, not doing anything yet, but reminding Three who’s in charge. Eight puts her legs around Three’s body as well, holding her in place to drive home the point, while still letting Three go at her own pace, for now.

Three gets her tongue in deep first, swirling around and pleasuring the walls, then to keep things interesting she slides her tongue out, moving up to the clit and giving it a gentle suckle, occasionally flicking her tongue against it. The moans of pleasure Eight is giving off tell Three she’s doing a good job, so she repeats the process, pleasuring deep then pleasuring the clit. 

Three goes to do it a third time, but this time while her tongue is in deep, Eight holds her head there firmly, moaning louder.    
  
“Ngh! F-Fuck! Oh yes just like that! F-Faster!” Eight moans, gripping the top of Three’s head firmly and pushing her hips into her mouth, wanting more pleasure. Three obliges and keeps the depth while now going faster with her tongue. Eight had gotten herself riled up from how she’d pleasured Three, she wasn’t going to last very long. Three decides to expedite the process, reaching a hand up and rubbing Eight’s clit with her fingers while she continues tonguing her depths. “A-AHN! Oh Th~ree! I’m gonna… I’m g-gonnA!”   
  
Eight squeals just as loud as Three did, coating Three’s face and fingers with her own Octarian ink. Her orgasms lasts roughly as long as Three’s did, and just like Three, once it subsided her body relaxed. She smiles and purrs, beckoning Three to come close. Three climbs up to lay next to her, and Eight licks up her own ink off the Inkling’s face.   
  
“Mmm, how was that my dear?” Eight purrs, now kissing Three softly on the lips and holding her lovingly, her arm on the girl’s back and sharing warmth between the two of them. 

“Amazing… just like you” Three purrs as well, returning the kiss and holding on to Eight in return. This was surely the start of a long and wonderful relationship, they were just so compatible with each other, right down to how softly and sweetly they fall asleep in the afterglow. 


End file.
